if diego stayed in his pack
by wolf174
Summary: hi guys I am new on this so that's it I will make a story in the next one
1. how it happend

chapter 1 guys this is my first story so enjoy in this chapter i will make if diego stayed in his pack

diego : soto what are we doing here

soto: we are scaring that herd

deigo:what that one (points at herd)

soto:yes

oscar:what scared diego

diego:say that again and i will kill you instead

the rest smirk

soto: right on three.

soto: one two three

(thay attacked the herd and the herd ran)

soto:deigo run after them we will catch up

deigo nods and runs after them deigo then coners them near the sea

deer:why are you chasing us

diego: because life is life thats why and going to be come food

a large crack sourounded diego

(deigo thought:come on)

then sotos pack arrived

soto:diego why are you not attacking

deigo:because there is a large crack around me

soto: then move slow

deigo nods

when diego moved the floor snaped off the ground

soto:DIEGO

oscarwhispers to tony :have a nice trip diego

soto turned and seen that oscar was talking

soto:what are you two talking about

oscar: nothing sir

tony: he sayed have a nice trip diego

soto was angry at him

meanwhile with deigo

deigo was far away

diego: how can i get back

he saw a ice berg moving to him

diego thought :this just got worse

when the berg stop in front of him

he saw it was pirats

deigo thought a great its a bunch of stupied crew

the crew showed a rabbit a hog a kangrou a seal and deigo was surprised it was a saber

and then an ape came

ape:how luck are you you know these seas are filled with pirets right boys

the crew did what pirats do

diego: oh for a secend i thought you where a bounch o ideots on a ship

ape : well join me or face my fure

diego : ye your fure do you mean you weak looking crew

ape: ok then raz attack

raz:eye sir

deigo got in attack form

raz attacked diego doged and hit her

ape:sqwint

sqwint was exited

sqwint:this is going to be fun

diego:ok i will make it not fun

sqwint :i will add you to my colection

diego :sayed sorry dont go with bunnys colection

sqwint :what you are going down saber

diego just grabbed his ears and throue him at the wall

sqwint:ow

ape pointed and the hog attacked diego

diego thought esay

when the hog attacked

diego moved out the way

and the hog fell in the water

ape:shira fetch

shira:eye eye captin

shira: this is going to be esay

diego: sorry kitty wont be esay

shira rememberd diego

shira: you attacked my pack

diego : and i dont care i was getting the job done

when shira was speaking to deigo the ape amied the cannon at him

and fired when it hit him he was knocked out

mean while with soto

tony :where do you think he is

soto :dunno

tony: what happends if he...

soto:betrayes us i know diego better than all of yous

tony:how

soto :me and diego was brothers

thats it guys finished chapter one hope you enjoyed and i will make chapter 2 soon :)

chapter 1 guys this is my first story so enjoy in this chapter i will make if diego stayed in his pack

diego : soto what are we doing here

soto: we are scaring that herd

deigo:what that one (points at herd)

soto:yes

oscar:what scared diego

diego:say that again and i will kill you instead

the rest smirk

soto: right on three.

soto: one two three

(thay attacked the herd and the herd ran)

soto:deigo run after them we will catch up

deigo nods and runs after them deigo then coners them near the sea

deer:why are you chasing us

diego: because life is life thats why and going to be come food

a large crack sourounded diego

(deigo thought:come on)

then sotos pack arrived

soto:diego why are you not attacking

deigo:because there is a large crack around me

soto: then move slow

deigo nods

when diego moved the floor snaped off the ground

soto:DIEGO

oscarwhispers to tony :have a nice trip diego

soto turned and seen that oscar was talking

soto:what are you two talking about

oscar: nothing sir

tony: he sayed have a nice trip diego

soto was angry at him

meanwhile with deigo

deigo was far away

diego: how can i get back

he saw a ice berg moving to him

diego thought :this just got worse

when the berg stop in front of him

he saw it was pirats

deigo thought a great its a bunch of stupied crew

the crew showed a rabbit a hog a kangrou a seal and deigo was surprised it was a saber

and then an ape came

ape:how luck are you you know these seas are filled with pirets right boys

the crew did what pirats do

diego: oh for a secend i thought you where a bounch o ideots on a ship

ape : well join me or face my fure

diego : ye your fure do you mean you weak looking crew

ape: ok then raz attack

raz:eye sir

deigo got in attack form

raz attacked diego doged and hit her

ape:sqwint

sqwint was exited

sqwint:this is going to be fun

diego:ok i will make it not fun

sqwint :i will add you to my colection

diego :sayed sorry dont go with bunnys colection

sqwint :what you are going down saber

diego just grabbed his ears and throue him at the wall

sqwint:ow

ape pointed and the hog attacked diego

diego thought esay

when the hog attacked

diego moved out the way

and the hog fell in the water

ape:shira fetch

shira:eye eye captin

shira: this is going to be esay

diego: sorry kitty wont be esay

shira rememberd diego

shira: you attacked my pack

diego : and i dont care i was getting the job done

when shira was speaking to deigo the ape amied the cannon at him

and fired when it hit him he was knocked out

mean while with soto

tony :where do you think he is

soto :dunno

tony: what happends if he...

soto:betrayes us i know diego better than all of yous

tony:how

chapter 1 guys this is my first story so enjoy in this chapter i will make if diego stayed in his pack

diego : soto what are we doing here

soto: we are scaring that herd

deigo:what that one (points at herd)

soto:yes

oscar:what scared diego

diego:say that again and i will kill you instead

the rest smirk

soto: right on three.

soto: one two three

(thay attacked the herd and the herd ran)

soto:deigo run after them we will catch up

deigo nods and runs after them deigo then coners them near the sea

deer:why are you chasing us

diego: because life is life thats why and going to be come food

a large crack sourounded diego

(deigo thought:come on)

then sotos pack arrived

soto:diego why are you not attacking

deigo:because there is a large crack around me

soto: then move slow

deigo nods

when diego moved the floor snaped off the ground

soto:DIEGO

oscarwhispers to tony :have a nice trip diego

soto turned and seen that oscar was talking

soto:what are you two talking about

oscar: nothing sir

tony: he sayed have a nice trip diego

soto was angry at him

meanwhile with deigo

deigo was far away

diego: how can i get back

he saw a ice berg moving to him

diego thought :this just got worse

when the berg stop in front of him

he saw it was pirats

deigo thought a great its a bunch of stupied crew

the crew showed a rabbit a hog a kangrou a seal and deigo was surprised it was a saber

and then an ape came

ape:how luck are you you know these seas are filled with pirets right boys

the crew did what pirats do

diego: oh for a secend i thought you where a bounch o ideots on a ship

ape : well join me or face my fure

diego : ye your fure do you mean you weak looking crew

ape: ok then raz attack

raz:eye sir

deigo got in attack form

raz attacked diego doged and hit her

ape:sqwint

sqwint was exited

sqwint:this is going to be fun

diego:ok i will make it not fun

sqwint :i will add you to my colection

diego :sayed sorry dont go with bunnys colection

sqwint :what you are going down saber

diego just grabbed his ears and throue him at the wall

sqwint:ow

ape pointed and the hog attacked diego

diego thought esay

when the hog attacked

diego moved out the way

and the hog fell in the water

ape:shira fetch

shira:eye eye captin

shira: this is going to be esay

diego: sorry kitty wont be esay

shira rememberd diego

shira: you attacked my pack

diego : and i dont care i was getting the job done

when shira was speaking to deigo the ape amied the cannon at him

and fired when it hit him he was knocked out

mean while with soto

tony :where do you think he is

soto :dunno

tony: what happends if he...

soto:betrayes us i know diego better than all of yous

tony:how

soto :me and diego was brothers

thats it guys finished chapter one hope you enjoyed and i will make chapter 2 soon :)


	2. join

shira:hi

diego:hi

diego: what were you going to say yesterday

shira: oh ye I was going to say that ...

sqwint : shira captain wants you

shira :ok

sqwint:what where you two talking about

diego:I have no clue

sqwint : why don't you say that you like her or she says she likes you Evan though I hate love

diego:why are you speaking about it if you hate it

sqwint did not say anything

gutt shouted get the prisoner up here

raz and sqwint grab diego

when thay were at gutt

gutt: have you made you mind up

diego:nope

gutt:make your mind up now

diego:sorry don't do what an ape wants

gutt got mad and punched diego

diego: thats what you call a puch its weak

gutt kept hitting him until he was bleeding

gutt: make you mind up till twomorrow

diego was on the floor bleeding

diego woke up in a cell shira was infront of the cell

diego: why do you come and vist me

shira: can I not vist a prisoner

diego: what does gutt mean death

shira: will have to fight the crew

diego : that will be esay

shira:it won't be esay

diego : how

shira : because gutt will be fighting

diego:why do you even care about me anyway

shira : i...

gutt:shira get away from the prisoner

shira left gutt with diego

raz: did you tell him

shira:tell him what

raz: the thing

shira: was going to but gutt told me to get away from the prisoner

raz: better tell him soon becaues he will be fighting you

shira: I am second last to fight him

raz : captain said you will be second to fight him

shira: why

raz : you have not Evan tryed to think he wants you to fight him second because he is a saber and so are you

**sorry guys got to end it here will shira be happy with the changes find out in the next chapter**


	3. Love

**hi guys I have fixed chapter 2 so you can read it again sorry for making it twice any who like I said in the other chapter what was Shira going to say to diego**

Shira: raz

raz:hi so

shira:so what

raz:you did not tell him did you

shira:no I did not

raz:sqwint kept going in your way

shira: yes

raz: why does he need to be annoying?

shira:I kept thinking the same thing

raz: sqwint is with gutt now this is your chance!

shira: chance for what ?

Raz: to tell him how you feel

shira: oh

shira quickly ran down to the cell

diego: hi

shira smiled: hi

diego: why are you happy ?

shira : because i am with you

diego was confused

diego : what are you talking about

shira: you know how I stayed that I then someone just interrupted I was going to say that I love you diego

diego's eyes widened

diego : you love me!

shira nod and blushed

diego: I was going to say the same thing but you know I have to make a choice right ?

shira: then stay with me diego

diego: ye but I have a brother I can't betraye him

shira:I have something to say to you diego!

diego: what?

shira: soto told me not to say this to me or he will kill me

diego: what is it my brother is not here

shira: he is not your brother he told you that because when you lost your memorris where gone he told you that you two where brothers

diego : you telling me a lie

shira: I am not diego it's the truth

diego: I dont belive you

shira went close to diego

shira gave diego a hug

gutt: shira why are you hugging the prisoner ?

raz: captain can I say something?

gutt: what is it !

raz: shira loves the other saber

gutt:shira you know you can not love a prisoner

shira: ye but can he not answer the question

gutt:fine saber will you join or die

diego was thinking who to pick soto or shira

gutt: well

diego : I will...

**sorry guys have to end it here hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will make chapter 4 soon**


	4. Authors note

**hi guys sorry I could not post this later I was doing some other stuff any who if you want to suggest if Diego should join Gutt's**** crew or not ok see you later **


	5. ESCAPE!

**Hi guys I know it'is been a long time when I made a fanfic so never mind this and get on with this **

Diego thought witch Side soto or Gutt ?

diego was going to speak until

bird:CAPTIAN!

gutt:what?

bird: there is a few animals near on a small boat

Gutt: on my ocean what a turn of events I love a turn of events (laughing)

everyone else was laughing except from diego he had no clue why thay where laughing

when the boat was close it was only at the bottome of the boat

squint: get ready to slice and dice boys

shira:knock it off squint wait for captains orders

skip when thay where on

thay left diego to roam the deck

mammoth whispers : hay

diego:look at him

mammoth: can you help me and my stupid friend

diego: I will try

mammoth: thank you my name is manny and my freind is Sid and his granny

diego: cool my name is diego got to go I don't want to get seen talking to you

manny:I know off you go

skip to night

diego whispered: psst hey

manny looked around and seen diego

manny: hey

diego : I will get you out of here

manny: thank you

diego: don't menion it seriously don't

when thay almost got away

shira walk to see what was going on

shira: diego

diego: shira

shira: diego what are you doing

diego: I am going to free the prisoners

shira: I will have to tell Gutt

diego: shira do you want to stay like this

shira: yes thay treat me with respect

diego: what and I don't

Sid and manny was watching diego and shira talk

manny whispered To Sid: diego and shira up a tre

gutt: we'll well we'll look what we have got here shira are you helping them escape

shira: no captian I did not know this sabre was helping the prisoners to escape

Gutt: ok I believe you tie them up and diego

skip to morning

manny: we'll yesterday was a fail

Gutt: hello mammoth would you like to join this crew

manny: 1 no 2 use a mint 3 less bananas

Gutt: shira plank

shira: aye sir prepare the plank

squint : prepare the plank

shira sighed

seel peppering the plank

Sid: you want me to jump in the water I ate 20 minuets a go you know the rules

raz: that's a Mith

sid: as long as it's safe

gutt: wait

Sid: oh thank good ness

Gutt: dump the wrench to

the crew did what pirates do

Gutt: lady's first

granny : such a nice boy why can you not be like him Sidney

Sid: granny no

diego: manny get me to the vine

manny: ok

when diego bit the vine the tree thay were tied on fell and crack the boat that was covered of ice

when the sink sank manny granny Sid and diego was on a small kind of boat

shira: GUTT SQWINT ANY ONE THERE

manny: here get on

shira : no go away

manny : ok then die

when shira was going to drown manny pick her up

shira: I said go away

manny: looked like you needed help

shira saw diego

she walk pass Sid manny and granny and pinned diego

shira: I thought I trusted you

diego: like I said don't like pirates

shira put her claw at diego's chin then she put it away

shira: I will never speak to you again

diego: ok then

5 hours later

shira was thinking what she said to diego that she would not speak to him again she made her self heart broken then she cried

Sid walk over to shira and said what's wrong

shira: l.

**hope you. Enjoyed I might do an army one I don't know yet but will make it soon bye guys**


	6. Hurt

**hi guys hope you enjoyed chapter5 so I will get on with the story then **

when thay reached an island

manny: thanks

diego: for what?

manny: for helping us escape that boat

diego: no problem I needed to escape to

diego:why are you in a rush to get back home

manny:i have a daughter called peaches

diego: she must be lucky to have a father like you

manny:thanks that means a lot

Shira would never stop feeling bad about last time

manny: diego can you check if there is any pirat...

Sid: looks like shira hates mountins

manny: diego can you go get her

diego: ok

skip when shire got pinned by diego

diego: why are you running

shira: is it not esay to point out

diego: not really

shira: it's just that ...

manny:good job diego

diego: thanks

at night

shira walks half way to diego

she was scared he would yell at her like what her pack did when she was a cub

diego woke up

diego: shira why are you next to me

shira: it's just that

thay heard a rattle in the bushes

manny: diego you and shira check what that was

diego nodded

when thay where walking

shira: diego I want to say I am

diego: I thought you said you would never speak to me

shira: I know that's why I want to say

diego: did you hear that

shira: ye

shira: let's go over there where there is water

diego: ok

someone frome the bushes: we'll done shira

shira: thanks

the person came out the bushes it was gutt

gutt:so destroy my ship and my bounty I will hurt you

diego : you set me up

shira looked away in shame

shira thought : why did I do this I am so stupid

manny was on a cliff watching

manny: we should help him

sid : we can't us agents them

manny: for once you are right

Gutt scratched diego's arm

diego yelled in pain

Gutt: you are week

manny: the poor guy getting torcherred

**sorry it has to be short but I will make a long one next time**


	7. New crew member

**hi guy's hope you Injoyed the other chapter **

* * *

When the torched was done

shira: deigo are you awake

diego: ye

shira: I am so so sorry

diego: sorry you got me injured and said you break up with me and then you say you are sorry

shira : because i love you

diego: I am not falling for that again

gutt: crew I have some news

gutts crew was there

gutt: we have a new sabre her name is Sierra she will be joining us and shira be nice with our new crew member

shira: aye captain

at night

Sierra was looking at the prisons and seen diego

Sierra: hi

diego: hi

Sierra : you look hot

diego: thanks

shira was hearing what she was saying

shira whispered : my pack is right I am a wast of fur

shira began to cry quiet lay

sierra: you new I like it if you joinned the crew

diego: no

sierra: come on do it just do it for me

diego: no


	8. Chapter 8

At night (with manny and Sid )

manny: how are we going to get diego back?

granny: how about we use precious?

manny: CAN YOU JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU'R STUPID PET THAT IS NOT EVEN REAL!

granny: ok tubby?

Sid: ee manny ?

manny: what is it ?

Sid : I don't know if this will work or not but why don't we get someone to distract them?

manny and granny looked at Sid

Sid: what ?

at the boat

Sierra thought : diego is sooo hot I am glad that he does not have a mate yet ?

shira: hay Sierra why do you have to flirt with my guy!

sierra : your guy I saw him first?

shira: he was my boyfriend first?

Sierra: ye he was you'r boyfriend?

shira: you know what why don't we ask him?

with diego

diego: really he does that?

squint: yes and gutt sleepwalks all the time

diego: ha ha

Sierra and shira

shira: squint leave now

diego : I am sure he can stay

squint : lest someone has gut's to say I can stay

shira : ok then who do you like me or Sierra

diego: I like you both as a friend

shira : who do you love me or her

diego: shira why do you and Sierra want to know this

shira : she thinks you'r hot and wants to be you'r mate and I thought we still loved each other

diego: shira I ...

gutt: BATTLE STATION'S

shira: tell me an other time

everyone left in that room

10 min after the attack

shira : ok diego what was yo...

sierra: he's gone

with manny, Sid,granny,diego

diego: thanks guys

manny: no problem you help us now we help you now let's build a raft

diego: manny how are we going to do that

manny: with these little guy's

diego: how are they going to help

manny: I don't know

shira's dream...

shira: hi diego

diego : hi shira

shira: want to be my mate

diego: sorry I have a mate

shira: who

Sierra : hi shira told you diego would be mine

diego: let's go honey

Sierra: back at you sweat claws

* * *

That's it guy's hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Get away

Sierra: see you made my man go away!

shira: you'r man he does not even know you that much?

bird:should we split this up?

sqwint:and kill the fun no this is fun?

shira:see everything was fine until you came along !

Sierra:lest I could love him more than you !

shira : I do love him!

sierra: I bet you are using him?

shira: no I am not !

Sierra: oh I was speaking to diego and he said that he would want me than you?

shira:that's a lie !

Sierra : no it's not it is the truth!

shira: I...I...I could not believe he would do that to me?

sqwint:better go you coming hay hay great he left me !

manny,diego,sid,granny

sid: so how do we get of this island ?

manny: I don't know !

diego:I herd that there is a other ship its a bit big but we will have to get some help which we don't have!

manny: ye well!

sid:awwww!

manny: sid why did you just say aww?

sid:those little guys ?

manny and diego looked at sid

sid:hay why don't we ask them if they want to help us!

manny: I will ask them hay little buddies it's ok I won't hurt you can you help us get that ship you have no idea what I am saying do you ahhh boat you help!

diego: no offence but don't be jungle jim?

manny: no no he got it!

sid : let me try ?

manny : good luck with that!

sid did a dance thing

diego:seriously an idiot can speak two languages ?

when they steal the ship

sid saw some Berry's

sid: ohhh?

diego: sid no thats a berry that can paraLiz you!

sid: oh pleas I know berry's I know what to eat and what not to eat?

diego: don't swallow ?

manny sighed :sid!

manny:Sid look at you ?

granny: well we missed the boat !

manny:we got to go !

shira's thought: after all we been thought diego betrayer me I will kill him if it's the last thing I do

manny granny Sid and diego were near a slide

diego:manny!

manny looked

diego pointed down

manny nodded

they went back and slip diego hit a bit of ice

manny:DIEGO!

diego was running until shira pinned him down

shira was so mad at diego

shira:you cheated on me !

diego: what do you mean ?

shira: don't play games with me diego I loved you know I don't i hope you said goodbye to you'rgirlfriend!

diego:so this is how you kill someone who did not say that to an other saber shira if i had to pick out of you and Sierra it would be you Sierra acts like I love her but I don't !

shira was touched

shira:d..d..diego you really mean that ?

diego: yes!

shira put the claws away and lick diego

shira: now it's a good time to tell you that I'm ?

diego: tell me when this is over come with me shira !

shira : ok!

shira went the other way

diego: what are you doing !

shira: I have got your !

shoved ice in front of gutt

gutt slipped and missed

diego was sad that shira did not jump he thought he would never see her again

at Siran cove

diego thought he was hearing things

diego:shira!

shira:diego I wanted to stay with you ?

diego purred

sid looked and saw a sloth

sloth:Sid I adore a man watch a lot of strength?

sid:that's me babe!

granny: ohh!

sloth: granny to me granny ?

Granny: ohhh!

manny: guys what are you..

Ellie: manny we are over hear manny?

peaches: come dad I really need you I am coming peaches just hold on

Ellie: you came back manny I am so happy!

manny: ye well wait a second Ellie would never say that!

ellie turns into a siren

shira: come to me diego ?

sloth: Sid I have a snake for you !

Sid: and she cooked to !

Sid was going for a kiss

manny:NO!

manny turned the boat then Sid almost kissed diego

diego: Sid why are you trying to kiss me?

sid : ummm!

diego:idiot !

Sid went to the back

Sid: call me !

siren shakes his head


	10. New home

Manny: we made it

sid : yay

diego: so your home is a small island

manny: it was bigger

sid: I think a monster ate some of it

diego: sid there is no such thing as a monster

sid but I seen one

manny: let's just try and find the herd

they look look and they found nothing

diego : manny what if there ...

manny: no they got to be here

manny: did you hear that

diego: manny

manny: no listen

diego: is it just me or do I see a teen mammoth

manny : peaches there she is

peaches : daddy

Gutt: hello manny

manny: Ellie

ellie: im alright manny

ellie: let her go

gutt: hmmmmm no If you want me to let her go manny has to surrender and also diego not really much to sure with the sloth

diego looked at manny

manny: ok then

Manny and diego walk to the other ship

raz: hello mate

manny: there I came over now let her go

Gutt: you took everthing from me im Just want you to know how I feel

diego whispered : is that your family

manny whispered: yes

diego: so what happens if they are not his family

gutt : how would youknow

diego: because he told me

diego looked at a vine that hold the sail

diego whispered : manny can you fight

manny whispered: yes

diego whispered : good I am going to hit or scratch one of his crew then attack and I will try and cut the vine

manny nodded

diego : what happens if I did this

diego hit raz

manny attacked the rest

Diego cut one vine

diego thought : one more to go

Sierra got in diego's way

Sierra : hello diego

diego: great I would rather have raz or sqwint

sierra : a sham

diego ran past sierra and cut the vine

diego ran to help manny

manny was attacking Gutt

diego scratched gutt's leg

Gutt shouts in pain crew get them Gutt grabs peaches when diego was walking back Gutt grab him

gutt : crew stop manny you act like a hero but try and make the right desison is it diego or is it peaches

manny: just let them go

Gutt: you know I feel like killing both of them

manny: looked at diego

manny remembered what one of the herd said only go with your heart manny could not just leave diego

manny: I pick peaches ok

peaches ran to her dad

gutt: good choice but if you

diego bit gutt on the arm shira ran to free Ellie

diego : oh that was bad my mouth feels like I just thorow up do you wash

manny : ok gutt just give up

gutt: I still have one of your family were she go

Ellie : oh me

gutt was annoyed : who set her free

shira walk beside diego

Gutt: you betrayed us shira you will die

diego : she can't die if she is near us

gutt ran at manny diego went to help try to scratch gutt but gutt hit him and then hit manny then stood on diego

gutt: you got away so many times but not this time

gutt got his claws out manny hit him off him diego got up manny got one of guts weapons and hit him to knock him out

diego: should we let him live

manny: for what he has done he should die

diego: want me to kill him then

manny: do it if you like

diego stabbed gutt in the chest then took his claw out

peaches: dad you never told me you have a friend that was a saber

manny: he help us get back

ellie : thank you for your help

diego: your welcome

diego: can me and shira join your herd

shira: what about your brother

diego: if he threats my girlfriend then why should I go back to him

sierra : so diego want to be boyfriend and girlfriend

diego was annoyed: you know what I am tired I did not get any sleep or anything and then you keep asking me do you want to bemy girlfriend I all ready have a girlfriend

sierra: who is it

diego: shira

Sierra: why have her when you can have me

shira : why don't you stalk someone else

sierra : who said I was stalking

manny shira diego looked at her

Then manny and diego looked at each other manny pick her up and threw her in the water

diego: she is really annoying

manny: how so

diego: 1 she keeps asking to be my girlfriend and 2 she flirts with me and 3 she never stops speaking to me and she stay's with me

manny: ok now I know how annoying she is

ellie: where are we going manny

manny : there is a island were we all can stay at

Ellie: good because I am tired

when they arrived

manny: we made it

diego: yup

diego whispered : hey manny best not telling them about siren cove

manny whisper: agree

manny: so shira has told you

diego: about what

Manny: you did not know she will tell you

diego: manny

shira: hey diego hi manny Can I speak to diego in privet please

manny: sure bye diego

diego: bye manny so why did you want to have a privet chat

shira: to tell you I am having your Cubs

diego was surprised

shira cuddeld in to him

diego: really

shira smiled

diego: thats great I going to be a father and you are going to be a really cute mother

shira : we should go to the herd because they have found a place to sleep

diego: good because I am tired

shira: me to let's head to the herd

they got to the Herd everyone was asleep

diego: let's find a cave which no one is in

Shira: ye found one

diego: well done

diego lies down and shira puts her head on diego's paws


	11. He's back

5 months later the Cubs were born the Cubs names was

alana she had same fur as diego and black strips

Kala she had grey fur and orange stripes

Lisa she the same fur as shira

In the morning

the Cubs were all in a circle with diego and shira wrapped around them

diego and shira woke up the Cubs were asleep

diego: good morning

shira: good morning

shira : look at them they are so cute when they are asleep

diego : ye

shira : I still am a bit nervous

diego : why

shira : when I was here but with gutt and the crew I saw a sabre looking for something it looked like oh my god

diego: what

shira : it was Oscar

diego: why would Oscar be there he must be looking for me

diego: I am going for a hunt

shira: ok

when diego was in the woods

Oscar : hi diego

diego : Oscar

oscar : so how's the family

diego: leave them out of it

Oscar: we will but you have to come back to the cove

diego: no

oscar : you brought this on you and your so called herd

Oscar left

diego went to hunt when he jump an other saver jump at the same time when they crashed

diego: ow my head

saber : see you let my prey get away

diego: your prey I saw it first

Saber : I would kill you

diego: but you won't

Saber : I know but my mate will

diego: ye were is your mate now

saber : behind you

diego looked back and got knock out

saber : soto we have him

soto: good leave us

the Saber left

diego: why dont you leave me

soto: because I am your brother

diego: no you threatened my girlfriend

soto: shira

diego: yes

soto: ok I have a sabre going to kill her but you have to do something for me

diego: what

soto: kill the one who cares about you

diego: ok

when diego left

diego thought : there is no way I am going to kill shira

diego was feeling something going down his body it was blood

diego got back was near the herd until he was knock out from losing a lot of blood

all he herd was manny

manny: DIEGO

manny cam back with Diego's body

oscar: you did not let him go un harm

soto: I said kill the one who cares for you

Oscar: I get it know when you said the one who cares about you you harmed diego

soto: exactly

manny placed his body in the middle of the herd

diego was not breathing a lot

Shira was crying so was the Cubs

shira said to her self : who could do such a thing

shira dream

shira was tied so was diego

shira: diego

soto : who to kill hmmm diego any last words

diego: ye fuck off

soto: bad choice of words

soto stabbed diego

shira woke up hoping diego body that manny brought was just a dream but it was not a dream

shira: the only thing I have now is the Cubs


End file.
